warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songfic-Greiving in Vanilla Twilight
Mintleap looked at the mound of dirt where she had buried her two rogue parents. She had been abandoned by them at birth. They had died of a badger attack, and now she was dipping her head sadly. The stars lean down to kiss you, but I lie awake and miss you, Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere, Mintleap flashed back to when she had found her two parents dead near her camp. Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me,'' I'd send a postcard to you dear, 'Cause I wish you were here. She had been simply padding along the Thunderpath doing a patroll by herself. She had smelled blood. She thought it was sombody elses blood, but it smelled too familiar. She had felt dizzy, and she ran over, still smelling the blood, making her feel like she was going to puke. She had found two badgers, slashing at her two parents and then the badgers just left them. She had buried them in secret. I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, Because it takes two to whisper quietly, She remembered why they had left her when she was just a kit. Even though her ears and eyes were sealed, their words flooded to her mind: "You were born to be in a Clan. We were not." She had felt so torn when she found out their death. She looked to the starry skies, looking for small sparks, a glint to indicate that her parents were on their way to Starclan. The silence isin't so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right were yours fit perfectly. I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days, 'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone, She loved her parents even though she never knew them. Now, As she looked towards the sky, she felt her spirit lifting. "Something is happening." She whispered to herself. She peered at the starry bed that all deceased cats go to get a last close up glimpse on earth. But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, Waist deep in though because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone. Feel so alone. As many times as I blink I'll think of you, tonight. Mintleap began to smile. She looked at the star bed and saw two little glimmers on it, flashing at her. Tears streamed down Mintleap's face, and she whispered, "Go now, mom and dad. Watch over me. Please go." She saw a tiny swirl of a starry mist gather around the two flashing glimmers. She now stood up. She felt like the heavy weight of loneliness just evaporated. She leaped up, pawing the sky in sheer delight. As violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again! I'll foret the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you, Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, Oh darling I wish you were here! Mintleap now knew that her parents rested in Starclan. She places a bundle of dandelions on each mound of dirt where she buried her parents, and with tears still leaking out of her eyes, went back to the camp. '''I hope you like my first songfic!